User blog:THEJJRAT/Banana XD 2
"I am doing the going to of the mcdonalds" "ok son" Jimbles shut the door behind him, and looked into the blazing sun. He was starving from working on his marvellous inventions. "I am doing the hungry." Jimbles exclaimed to himself. He soon found a car, opened the door, threw the driver out, and commenced doing the going to McDonald's. "I am doing the driving" After an hour of running people over he finally got to the restaurant. He casually walked inside while his robot friends opened fire at the cops. "Helo am welcome to mcdonald how am I doing the order to you" the kind cashier said. Jimbles put on his thinking cap, what would he like to eat? The big mec? No, that was too big for him. The quarter pounder? Impossible, his cranium was doing too much of the big for him to eat that. The BBQ human nuggets? Perfect! "i am doing the order of the number of 10" "the child has done the order but I have still have cooked the doing of food" the chef said. "Jimbles does a act of sitting on chair" Jimbles said. Soon the cashier gave him his nuggets, and he ate happily. The End. _________ I was doing the approaching to the buff man and sexy frog "Helo it is I" "Jimbles notronbo" I do the step out of shadow and open my eat hole and make scary xenomorph jaw come out I scar pepe shitless "Ah" peep screamed "No doing the spooped am here to mcdolans" Peepe trid 2 run bt I did the long tongue to his leg and did the pull into my mouth I do the spit and say yucky and pulled out my ak47 and told them to do the hands up "Ok am going 2 macdolans if u wan 2 liv do the coming with me" "Ok" joan cena man did the hand up and peepe put hand up "Good u will not do the regret" "Good" cents man said and did the walking with me After a long doing of the walk we were at mcdonalds I did the open of door and Weegee did the ask "Who are these ppl notronbo" "Y tho" "be cuz we did the need of everything to do the fight of the back of the shrekaliens" "the what" job cenaw askud "They are the henchman of the illuminati and they plan to consume the world with onions" "oh no" peepe said Suddenly I heard the banging of window "Holy shut" I said and I did the walk of the outside I took out ak47 and lokd for sound I saw the shrekalien doing the touching of itself "Oh shut they r here" I promptly did the murder of the shrekalien and ran to the inside "Lock down the place the shrekaliens are cuming" "On it" Weegee did grab tbe his rocket launcher and did and sent his of army of fakegees to run the outside with weapons "Peepe" I did the asking "wat" "help us" _____ Just a shitty crossover with my mario fan fiction "Mom I am doing the going outside of the slapping of babys ribs of the back" "ok dear be sure to doing the safe" "yes mom" Jimbles stepped outside of his house. What was he to do? He had already ate this morning, at McDonalds, he had already did the sexual acts of congress with Sheewnabopples, and more. What was a boy to do? Then he got it. There was a new plumber in town. Jimbles went back into his house and got to his room. Inside, he took out an AK-47 he got as a gift from his dad and shot his toilet and sink. "mom bathroom water dispenser is no working doing the poop" "ok son" Jurdy Notronbo picked up her iNotronbo 69 and called 951-572-2602, Luigi's phone number. "Hello, this is Luigi's plumbing service, how may I help you?" "the sink that is doing the water has stood doing the water that has stopped that is broke so is doing the leaking of baby slap hand water" "Okay, I'll be there in a moment." "thank" Twenty hours later, Luigi's van parked through the Notronbo household's window. "Sorry about that, I got my license from a pack of noodles." Hugh Notronbo greeted Luigi. "I hear his eggs are 99% pure" "what" "yes" "Where is the leak?" "in jimbles room that is doing the lockdown of plumbing" "Thanks." "No" Luigi used the stairs to get into Jimble's room. When the Italian plumber arrived Jimbles was doing the sexual congress with a banana. "WHAT" "Hi luigi am jimbles fix leak now" Luigi gulped, rolled his eyes, and then went into the bathroom. "What in the jumping lasagna..." The sink was completely destroyed. Luigi pulled out his wrench and started smacking it. "is new victim" jimbles slowly pulled out his butterfly knife and sneaked behind Luigi. "JIMBLES NO" "what dad" "Luigi is long time friend from Vietnam" "oh" "Hugh?" Luigi asked. "Ye" the two former plumbers slowmo ran to eachother into a hug, but then a Twonkie jumped out of the toilet. "MAMA MIA" Luigi pulled out his poltergulst 3000 and smacked the twonkie with it. The twonkie screeched and ate Hugh whole. "NO! HE TOOK A BULLET FOR ME IN THE VIETNAM WAR!" Luigi become solid gold and ripped the Twonkie to shreds and saved Hugh. "Thank" then the entire house exploded. "GASP" Luigi woke up in his bed. "Holy jumping lasagna, what a dream...." "the dream is not doing the fake" "oh mushrooms" Category:Blog posts